


이 자리에 (Always)

by jxsungs



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxsungs/pseuds/jxsungs
Summary: "We're going to be together, hyung. Always."





	이 자리에 (Always)

Jisung could only stare at a far distance. Even though they were both in the same room, why did it feel like they were far away? It was always like this. Ever since they both entered the company, he always felt like Daniel exceeded in talents. That reason in itself made it difficult to reach out to him. Trainees from all over the company would gather around Daniel, asking him questions, praising for his achievements, showering him with love and thus, creating a wall between what he thought would become a good friendship the day Daniel stepped on the company.  
  
At first he thought Daniel was just a child like the many other trainees out there, since it has been three years since Jisung started training at the place. Though he thought so, he kept an eye on the boy from time to time and couldn't really deny the kid's talent. He was really talented, and Jisung kind of got jealous of his charisma. Daniel transformed on stage. Usually he would be a cute kid with fluffy hair and cute bunny teeth, but when he was told to show his dancing skills, he got that aura that all seniors had while performing. It was fascinating. On top of that, Daniel had a very likeable personality. He was kind, humble and always made team work seem easy. Everyone liked him. And Jisung started to feel different after a while.  
  
When they were told they were participating in a survival show, Jisung couldn't hide his happiness. He was overflowing with excitement and anticipation. Finally he was going to show what he's got. He knew he was lacking in many ways, but the fact that the CEO gave them this chance and trusted them, he couldn't complain. He also knew that that chance could be his last. He was already over the age of success and he wouldn't get another chance to achieve his dream of becoming a singer. He loved singing, but what good it would do if his sincere feelings couldn't reach other people? It was useless. He would give up that path, and go to the army. It would crush his heart with an intensity he knew would hurt really bad. But what got him more scared than everything was the possibility of Daniel making it in the final lineup and lefting Jisung behind. It hurt the most.  
  
Even if he wanted to, he couldn't deny that Daniel was already a very important part of his life. He remembered all the times that Daniel helped him with training and hung out with him when no one wanted to. He felt really thankful for all of Daniel's actions towards him, even the smallest ones. It made him feel important. It made him feel like someone cared for him, and honestly, Daniel did.  
  
Daniel did care for Jisung a lot more than Jisung could think. The boy was young, but the feelings were still there, overflowing every minute he was beside his favorite hyung. He found peace and tranquility in Jisung's caring touches on his hair and his warm smile that made Daniel think he was too close to the sun. His feelings were at an extent that he didn't think he could go back. His CEO told him he had a chance to debut before the others, but he chose Jisung. He chose staying beside Jisung as long as it took them to debut together. He even thought of quitting the company and following Jisung wherever he went. He couldn't give up now.  
  
As every evaluation went by, he felt more anxious. His ranking was rising but Jisung's was dropping. He did everything he could to stick as close as he could to Jisung. He even cheated on the show to receive a penalty and drop in rankings. If Jisung would fail, then so would he. He felt touched whenever Jisung was praised for his efforts. He overflowed charisma on stage and worked harder than everyone. Sometimes he barely practiced, focusing on helping others improve and giving them words of wisdom and comfort. If someone was proud of Jisung, it was definitely Daniel.  
  
Jisung was getting attention as the show went by and managed to rise a few places in ranking, but he was still out of the top eleven trainees supposed to debut in the final. Daniel felt a rush of fear as the final evaluation was approaching and made sure to speak to Jisung outside the training room, seeing as they were in the same team for the final. It wouldn't be too suspicious anyways.  
  
_"Hyung, I need to talk to you outside."_  
  
Jisung found the message weird. Daniel was never serious in his text messages. He went out anyways.  
  
"Ya, Kang Daniel. Was it it that you-" he couldn't finish as Daniel was already embracing him in his arms.  
  
Jisung felt a blush creep up his cheeks, but managed to stay calm. "Daniel? Is there something wrong?" He asked in a sweeter tone. Daniel remained still, tighting his arms around Jisung just a little bit more. Jisung's face felt warm against Daniel's shoulder, but he kept quiet as his heartbeat wavered in peaceful waves inside his ribcage. They stayed like that until Daniel was calm enough to speak.  
  
"Hyung..." his tone was lower than usual.  
  
"Yes?" Jisung replied, whispering.  
  
"No matter the outcome... Know that I'll come running towards you when all of this is over. It will be barely a year, but I'll surely come back. Just... Wait for me, please." Jisung felt warm tears soak his shirt. It was painful hearing Daniel cry, sniffing into his neck.  
  
He felt tears form in the corners of his eyes as he spoke after a minute or so. "Daniel... I'll wait. I'm so thankful for all the times you waited for me, even though I'm still lacking. I'm so happy to have you by my side when I needed the most."  
  
"Hyung, don't say that!" Daniel separated from Jisung, looking at him with a painful expression. "You don't lack in any way. You never seemed like that in my eyes. If anything, I could say you're my source of strength. You're the reason I'm here today. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have survived on the company until now. Everything I did... Was thinking of your smile when you watched me. That was the reason of me coming to this survival show, to follow your steps and hopefully grow with you, in all areas of my life. I could only be thankful for all you did for me. If we make it... I'll make sure to repay your efforts." By now, Daniel could only cry, sobbing as Jisung's hands caressed his hair, Jisung's own tears going down his face in a speed he couldn't control.  
  
The so awaited day came and Jisung was a nervous wreck. He couldn't keep still, practicing his parts in the choreography in the same room as the others. He barely had any lines in the song, but the thought of doing anything wrong on stage was killing him. He wiped the sweat that dripped from his face and took a look at Daniel from the other corner of the room. Daniel seemed concentrated on his lines, practicing diligently. Jisung smiled. He knew that whatever happened, they would do their very bests. The makeup artist came and redid part of the trainees' makeup before they were called out to stand beside the stage. Both of them gulped down their worries and got ready, Daniel's hand grasping Jisung's slightly before the lights turned to them. It was showtime.  
  
As the performance came to an end, the lights on stage went out and they returned to the room to change clothes. They were going to perform the last song of the night. It was a special song for every one of the trainees. It hold meaningful lyrics, telling the struggles all of them went through, and how they came down to build strong friendships within the time they passed together. They wore white outfits, hugged each other and went on stage again. All of them felt rushes of sadness and relief as it was coming to an end. All the hardships were going to go away, but so would the moments they cherished. It was painful.  
  
As the pace of the song rose, all their feelings flourished and some of them teared up. _"I promise"_ Jisung sang sweetly. He thought of Daniel at that moment and it made the lyrics sound even deeper inside of him. Whatever was going to happen, he promised. To stay strong, to wait for Daniel, to never stop believing in his dream. It was going to happen someday, he was sure of it.  
  
The elimination was just a minute away as they gathered on the center of the stage. Everyone had serious expressions on their faces, some looking down, drown in their thoughts.  
  
The tenth member was called and so was the ninth. When the show's representative called the number eight and the name _"Yoon Jisung"_ , everyone freaked out and jumped on Jisung, congratulating him. Jisung's first reaction was of disbelief. His name was called? Didn't the representative make a spelling mistake? _"You did it!"_ was everyone's words. Jisung started tearing up and walked across the trainees. He stopped when he was in front of Daniel.  
  
"You did it, hyung" Daniel whispered as he engulfed Jisung as tightly as he could in his arms. "You finally did it." Jisung could only cry, holding him just as tight before letting go and walking up the stage. He thanked everyone, the friends he made in the show, the trainers. _"And you, Daniel"_ is what he wanted to say, but didn't. He kept it to himself and walked to his seat.  
  
As the remaining members were being called, Jisung felt nervous. What if Daniel didn't make it? What if he was going to run towards his dreams alone? He didn't want it. But he couldn't complain. The beginning of his journey has just started, after all. Just two seats were empty, the first and the eleventh. As the show's rules stated, the eleventh member had to be the last to be announced. As Jisung's thoughts traveled to the possibility of Daniel still having the chance to be the last member to walk up the stairs, the representative spoke.  
  
_"The member who got the first place in tonight's finale is... Kang Daniel."_  
  
Everyone in the audience started screaming. Not surprising as Daniel was one of the most popular trainees throughout the whole show. And Jisung... Could only cry. Tears of happiness rolled down his cheeks. He watched as Daniel walked up the stairs and murmured an "you did it, too" as their eyes met. Both of them smiled, although Jisung seemed a bit more emotional than the younger boy. He smiled tenderly. _"I told you before. The center spot was going to be yours."_  
  
As Daniel got to his seat, he took a last look at Jisung before breaking down in tears. He sobbed into his sleeve and chuckled when the results finally sunk in. _"We're going to be together, hyung. Always."_


End file.
